My Best friend's Wedding
by meowskie2129
Summary: He wanted to see them together… He did… He really did… But each step it took for Sakura Mikan to glide down the aisle and marry his best friend was killing him… NatsumeMikanRuka


* * *

**My Best friend's Wedding**

**Summary**: He wanted to see them together… He did… He really did… But each step it took for Sakura Mikan to glide down the aisle and marry his best friend was killing him…

* * *

He didn't know how he managed it…

He didn't know how he managed to survive those 8 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, since he learned that his best friend was getting married.

His best friend was getting married to Sakura Mikan, the girl of his dreams…

He had to hold his breath for that. Fine, he knew his best friend asked her out. His best friend told him himself about it, and even asked his permission if it was okay.

At that time, he nonchalantly replied. Fine. Go. He didn't care a darn thing.

He knew she agreed.

More dates followed, cinemas, restaurants, theatre…

He knew they were getting serious. In fact, he knew everything about their relationship.

He knew about the childish things they fought about. He knew where his best friend took her on their first date, or what they did on their first year anniversary, on his recommendations take note.

He could feel the excitement in her voice as his best friend narrated how the night went.

And somehow, silently wishing that it should have been him with Mikan that night…

He didn't care a thing, really. He did not care if his best friend was dating Mikan. Why should he care?

He was busy in his work. He had an existent and active social life. He had lots of parties to go to, and more people to meet to fortify his connections.

He had lots of things to worry about, other than Mikan, and her silly eyes, her mischievous smile, her innocent look, or her soft, brown hair. Besides, as if he was still in love with Mikan. Nope. He had a career that paid six figures. Women prettier and sexier than Mikan surrounded him, women who'd die to be with him just for one night.

Besides, as if things would work out between him and Mikan. They'll just fight day and night, over the silliest things as to why the sun rose on the east, and set on the west.

And he couldn't protect Mikan. He couldn't protect Mikan from himself and from the dangerous life he lived.

Mikan was better off with someone else, someone who'll always be there for her, someone she wouldn't be worried sick about.

His best friend was the obvious and most perfect choice. His best friend would love Mikan, be there for her, and above all else, protect her, one thing he couldn't do.

This was what he wanted. His best friend and Mikan. Together.

No, he was definitely over Mikan.

Until his best friend called him 8 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days ago, to tell him of the good news.

They were getting married.

And he was to be the best man.

It was such a wonder how those four words brought his nirvana to hell.

He didn't know why he spent the next two weeks drinking to intoxication. He didn't even know the reason why he suddenly lost interest in his six-figure paying job, his social connections, the midnight parties he usually attended, and the women who were prettier and sexier than Mikan.

All he could think about now was Sakura Mikan, her silly eyes, her mischievous smile, her innocent look, and her soft, brown hair.

All he could see was Mikan, in her lovely wedding dress that made her even lovelier, gliding down the aisle, to marry his best friend, with him as the best man.

The very thought was killing him painfully, agonizingly torturing his once sound mind.

And so he found himself saying almost a hundred excuses to his best friend, just to not attend the wedding… Business trips, previous engagements…

He almost succeeded until Mikan herself called him five nights, and four hours ago, telling him that she wanted him to attend the wedding.

She wanted to see him just for that day.

She wanted to see him even just for one day.

For the second time in his life, he was speechless.

He was too shocked to respond. It was the first time he heard her voice since he left Japan three years ago.

She continued to speak, in her most cheerful voice, asking him how he was, and why he didn't return all her calls in the previous years.

He could only grunt in answer, because truth to be told, he didn't know why.

He didn't know why. He didn't know why he didn't return her calls, or why he didn't write back all her letters asking how he was.

He didn't know why he didn't see the effort in those letters, trying to initiate a response, letters that stopped only when his best friend asked her out.

Maybe it was all part of a foolish and unsuccessful strategy to forget Sakura Mikan.

"Fine. I'll be there on the day of the wedding."

"Make that on the eve of the wedding."

"I can't do that… I told you, I have a previous engagement, and I have to cancel a board meeting…"

"Please? Natsume?"

A pause.

"Fine."

He hung up on Mikan then. He was angry that he said yes that easily, that it took only her voice to shatter all his resolves.

He was angry that he was going to the wedding, and that he was going to see her in a lovely wedding dress, hand in hand with his best friend.

Most of all, he was angry with himself, because after 4 damn years.

He was still desperately in love with Sakura Mikan.

* * *

To be continued… what do you think?? Please leave a review. Thanks. 


End file.
